


沙发Play

by Weifuxiaoxiang_S



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, RPS, british actors, osterland
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, fingerrape, 口交, 失禁, 指奸, 舌奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weifuxiaoxiang_S/pseuds/Weifuxiaoxiang_S
Summary: 哈里森22岁生贺梗来自：两人相识好多年，彼此朋友都熟悉。你这个家我来过千百八十遍，但把你按在沙发上操还是头一回。





	沙发Play

他调整坐姿去拿茶几上的电视遥控板。

 

汤姆难以接受看无声电视，他是精力充沛的，窝在沙发一下午观察男人女人有违他的作风。他本和哈里森约好外出徒步，最好能钓个鱼，不巧总有几片乌云爱在关键时候哭鼻子，计划泡汤。他妥协宅在家，某人却看着自己选的电影睡着了。

 

但他无法责怪好友。哈里森最近接到许多试镜邀请，又有不得不参加的聚会和应酬，每天都泡在镜头前和酒杯后。汤姆的初衷是希望哈里森能出门透透气，得到一些放松，强迫他做超出他身体负担的事太不近人情。他们工作性质接近，汤姆了解这种疲惫，而他感激哈里森总会体贴地带来一杯咖啡，抢走他手上的行李，还有床上那些更温柔的触碰。男人就在他左手肘不超过十厘米的地方昏昏欲睡，比起盯着从小看到大的好莱坞演员演哑剧，汤姆想趁这机会完成他蓄谋已久的某件事。

 

他缓缓舒展身体，起身，害怕弄出声响将哈里森从梦中吵醒。男人睡得很安静，他仰着头，双手各放在随意打开的大腿上，结实的身体随着呼吸微微起伏。模样毫无防备，坦诚和信任的姿势让汤姆心里即愉快，又充满负罪感。汤姆在男人面前跪下，将下巴搁在沙发上哈里森两腿间的空隙中，男人的性器与他鼻尖仅有布料相隔。他伸出右手，略带颤抖，拉下了男人不及膝长的沙滩裤和底裤。

 

事实上，这是汤姆的第一次口交。哈里森喜欢汤姆身上每个地方，也爱留下印记，几乎每次做爱哈里森都会给汤姆做这个。反过来，汤姆要是想给哈里森来一次，总会被他找个理由转移换题。

 

他舔舔嘴唇，吞咽因紧张而分泌过多的唾液。在眼前的是根他熟悉不过的东西，即使在疲软状态也不容小觑，他当然记得多少次这玩意在他屁股里横冲直撞。他握住哈里森。坦白来讲，他不清楚从哪一步开始才能让男人更舒服。他回忆哈里森让他呻吟得像荡妇的步骤，伸出舌头蜻蜓点水，就像舔一个香草冰淇淋球。

 

没有那么糟，汤姆对自己说，而且我还吃过比这玩意更粗的热狗。他挺起上半身，头埋在男人双腿间。汤姆从柱头一路向下，舌头划过的地方留下湿漉漉的痕迹。在根部时，汤姆吸吮哈里森沉甸甸的肉球，虔诚地亲吻，比对待初生婴儿的皮肤还温柔。哈里森的性器在肉眼所见地膨胀，再次变成那根笔直粗大又漂亮的东西，空气弥漫着男性荷尔蒙刺鼻又诱人的气息。汤姆既兴奋又恐惧，他更卖力的濡湿它。

 

他感到嘴干。不远的餐桌上还有瓶没喝完的矿泉水，还没走两步，哈里森在梦中发出一声因温差所致的呻吟，吓得他差点踉跄摔倒。

 

“Shit.”他将空塑料瓶丢进垃圾桶，回到原处，汤姆的嘴再次包住性器时，哈里森又发出了低低的呻吟。但对汤姆来讲，吃进头部已经是极限了，不适和反胃感让他感到难以言喻的委屈，他努力上下移动着头给哈里森带来更大快感。沉睡的男人也有了更明显的反应，哈里森紧绷着小腹，习惯性的顶跨，撞击汤姆柔软的喉头。汤姆努力吞咽着，温热的口腔里是唾液和男人前液的混合物，阴茎上凸起的经络摩擦着敏感的舌苔和内壁。

 

这样持续了几分钟，汤姆嘴上和身下的地板同样白痕一片，忘了告诉你，汤姆正给自己一个手活。他的右手在快速撸动，和口活儿频率相同。男孩在某一刻惊讶的发现自己含得更深了，而性器似乎本就该属于他的嘴里，每次进出时阴茎在他嘴里的摩擦过电般刺激到他身上每一寸肌肉。还能再深点儿，他眯着双眼，屁股模仿性交般来回抖动着，这样棒呆了。

 

哈里森睁眼最先看到的是灰褐色的天花板，墙壁上的易拉罐拼图，接着是电视机刺眼的强光，最后，快感才像一记勾拳将男人打清醒。哈里森低头雕塑般愣住，实际上，在他意识到发生的事时，几乎要抓住汤姆金色发丝往下摁。他之所以没有这么做，是因为征服欲从未在一刻超过他保护汤姆的想法。

 

“Tom，你在干嘛？”哈里森咬着牙控制顶胯。

 

“你在问废话。”汤姆含糊着回答。

 

哈里森不知如何作答，他唯一知道的是，汤姆的所作所为导致他在梦里喘不过气。

 

“宝贝，你得吐出来。”哈里森艰难的挤出这句。

 

“别想。”汤姆没有停下的意思。

 

“起来，Tom。我要射了。”哈里森换了个强硬的命令口吻，带着同等份的无奈。

 

汤姆不予理睬继续含着那根阴茎。他不愿意松口，先不论机会难得，汤姆总爱在哈里森面前展露出任性又孩子气的一面。这是他第一次用上面的嘴尝到哈里森漂亮的肉棒，为什么不能让它从始至终都留在他的嘴里呢？

 

哈里森无计可施，只得一手扣住汤姆的下颚强迫他张嘴。汤姆咳嗽着，让男人拿走了他嘴里的宝贝，恋恋不舍地在头部印下一吻，害得男人急促地喘气。哈里森撸了会儿，温热的精液弹射上汤姆的脸颊和头发，混合着他的汗水和唾液向下流。

 

汤姆抬头无辜地望向男人，一副虽然我有错但你能不能别怪我的意思。他纤长睫毛上挂着乳白色的精液，却漂亮得像是雪花融化在上面。哈里森叹着气，抬手擦掉快流进汤姆脖颈里的液体，男人抬起他的下巴，俯下身嘬他嘴唇。汤姆的舌头和哈里森缠在一起，拉扯着，他用呻吟回答哈里森的请求。哈里森保持俯身的姿势，揽住汤姆的腰腹，将他抱起来放在自己身上。

 

“你是个下流的笨蛋。知道吗？”哈里森停下他在汤姆嘴里的活，抬头望着跪坐在他身上的爱人。

 

汤姆一脸意犹未尽，淡粉色的舌头舔着刚刚被哈里森重点关照的上颚，露出不同意的神情，他倾身向前靠在男人结实的胸口上。汤姆有些累了，主要是嘴。男人放轻左手搂腰的力道，帮汤姆转身坐在自己身上，右手移到身前，撸动他还半硬的性器。

 

汤姆的性器同样笔直，漂亮，更有精致的意味。它在男人温暖的手里弹跳，流下一股股前液。汤姆低声喘息，哽咽，虽然他比哈里森年长，但音色却似乎永远停留在了十六岁，这让哈里森不时觉得自己在给个情窦初开的男孩打手枪。他抱着汤姆，从鬓角吻到肩窝，留下了串淡红的印记。

 

汤姆脱掉碍事的体恤，双手附在胸前安慰乳头，他没有特殊癖好，只是不想闲着。双手中指指腹按压着粉红色的突起，向中心划圈，再停下来，捏起，揉搓成更挺立的形状。他拉扯着，揉捏着，玩倦了，又用双手捂住胸部，抚摸侧面和下方的身体。哈里森吸着气，低头欣赏爱人的色情演出，他的性器抵进男孩的翘屁股。

 

“Harrison。”汤姆喘息着。

 

哈里森转过头，安慰着他湿哒哒的嘴唇和下巴，轻轻舔咬他的皮肤。

 

汤姆射在了自己身上。他想操哈里森，但更想让那根他才舔过的好东西插进自己屁股里，捅那些让他惊呼的地方，这样他们俩都能更开心。

 

他双腿无力大开在哈里森腿上。哈里森温柔地按摩他的大腿，抹走了汤姆身上的精液，手指滑向男孩的屁股，在穴口缓慢地打着圈按压。汤姆呻吟着，他喜欢这样，哈里森在他紧张时拍他肩膀也是这种感觉，他的接触让汤姆安心。他抬起臀部方便身后男人的动作，通常哈里森不得不花上一两分钟安慰他窄小的穴口，这一次则因为汤姆动情已久，他的食指轻松插进了男孩紧致的身体里。

 

“还好吗？”哈里森一边吻着汤姆的脖子一边低声问道。

 

“嗯，呃，”汤姆哼着，闭上眼睛。“真希望你有剪指甲。里面。”

 

哈里森在汤姆的肩膀上留下一圈牙印，将中指和无名指也插进了男孩的屁股里，三根手指把男孩的穴口撑得满满的，换来汤姆一声满足的惊叹。像是十几根皮筋绑在男人手指上，汤姆的屁股紧得出奇。哈里森移动着那三根指头，用指甲盖扫刮男孩敏感的内壁，在不同角度给予刺激。汤姆蜷起脚趾，绷紧小腿腿肚，前戏不是什么陌生的东西，但打开双腿坐在男人身上被插则是另一回事儿。

 

“噢天，就是那啊。”汤姆迸出哭声，身子一弹，阴茎喷射出些许白液。

 

哈里森放慢了摁压肉壁的速度，但手指任停留在原处打转，他撑开手指让汤姆的穴口更放松，柔软。汤姆很兴奋，但身体却要唱反调，不由自主地躲开那些甜美的刺激。阴茎也难过得留水，希望再得到一些照料。哈里森掬起穴口旁的粘液，抹上汤姆抖动的阴茎。

 

“不不不，我不想射了，Haz！”汤姆扭着腰，阴茎好舒服，他想着，又害怕高潮再次降临。

 

男人扳开汤姆的双腿，将阴茎插进了他的屁股里。如同每次进入，这感觉很撑，但同样有种饱餐一顿的满足感。汤姆调整着让性器进入自己更深的地方，他想象着那些在他嘴里的青筋，现在在屁股跳动。男人缓慢却有力地摆动着跨，厚重的龟头戳到汤姆舒服的地方，让他眯着眼呻吟。

 

“嘿，等等，你没带套啊。”汤姆不满的噘嘴。

 

“是啊。我们要去取吗，在床头柜里。这个姿势？”哈里森笑着猛得地顶了汤姆一下。

 

哈里森平常不怎么爱讲俏皮话，他不擅长这个。更多时候是汤姆说话（可能太多了），哈里森附和，但做爱哈里森更愿意承担说话的职责，因为汤姆的嘴是用来发出甜美呻吟的。

 

“呜，嗯，不，就这样继续操我。”汤姆摆动着屁股，双手紧紧抓住还挂在腿上花花绿绿的沙滩裤。他暴露在空气中的身体被汗液覆盖，顺着肌肉完美的线条流淌，脸颊，耳尖，脖颈和胸口呈现出红莓果一样的颜色。另一方面，哈里森的阴茎在男孩后穴次次痉挛中愈来愈胀，两颗肉球仿佛要狠下心捅进汤姆的屁股里。在哈里森几次刁钻地冲撞后，汤姆开始流泪，哽咽起来。

 

“嘿，Tommy。”哈里森放慢了挺进的速度。“我们可以换个姿势，如果这样很累。”

 

“You are too sweet，”汤姆鼻音浓重的回答道。他眼周红红的，这个姿势哈里森的性器捅得太深了，像是要再被逼着他爬进鲸鱼身子里挖鱼油那样难受。“我想，我们可以躺下来。”

 

哈里森轻抚汤姆身上酸疼的肌肉，将阴茎从男孩漂亮的屁股里抽出。汤姆抬手擦掉糊在脸上的泪痕，当他发现自己已经平躺在沙发上时，又咯咯的笑起来。

 

“你就像我在照顾Paddy一样，但我爱死了你的温柔。”汤姆拉过哈里森，咬上他的唇瓣。

 

“I adore you.” 哈里森回吻男孩，汗津津的鼻尖蹭着汤姆的。“还是说你在挑衅。”他将性器再次插进了汤姆的屁股，男孩双腿自在的勾上哈里森的腰。

 

“我不介意，我是说这两天我们都不上班。”汤姆的手指不安分地爬上了男人的腹肌和胸肌，一路向上，企图塞进哈里森嘴里。哈里森咬住男孩的指尖，舔舐指腹和指甲间的缝隙，同时耸动那根在男孩屁股里的玩意。

 

“噢，棒呆了。”汤姆挺着腰，空闲的左手抚上无人照料的阴茎。

 

“嗯，啊，Harrison。”汤姆喘着气，抬头痴痴望着男人努力挺动的模样。几滴汗水从哈里森的胸前滴在了汤姆的胸前上，男人吻走了它们。

 

屁股里好像一滩热呼呼的巧克力酱，或者枫糖浆。汤姆混乱的想着。哈里森在操他，这样很好，我们现在属于彼此，我一秒都不希望他的阴茎离开我的身体。

 

汤姆在走神，他的思绪难以自制的飞向些让他焦躁的话题，例如工作上的压力，去拔智齿，还有与哈里森分别。他懊恼，这些东西本不该现在出现在脑子里，他应该享受做爱，享受哈里森和他分享的时间。

 

”Haz，please。”汤姆喃喃着。

 

“不，你不求我。”哈里森停下动作，弯腰吻住汤姆。“You deserve it all.” 

 

男人拉过汤姆在阴茎上的左手，将他的食指缓缓插进被阴茎填满的后穴里。汤姆呻吟着，这样有点糟糕，他的手指能清晰地感受到来自四面八方的，自己屁股里的压迫。

 

“我觉得我要射了。”汤姆呻吟着。

 

“我也一样。”哈里森将汤姆的双腿抬上肩膀，加快了冲刺的速度。

 

“嗯！”汤姆尖叫，哈里森温热的精液也滚进了那个谁都想得到的屁股里。男孩颤抖着，在高超的余韵里睡了过去。

 

哈里森餍足，低头望着男孩。

 

汤姆在小憩。他的脸颊，胸腹处挂着白色黏液，液体滑进肌肉线条凹入的地方，聚集，接着往下，濡湿男孩焦糖色的阴毛和疲软的阴茎。男人想起某餐厅售卖的白酱意大利餐，而男孩尝起来毫不逊色。

 

毋庸置疑，汤姆是极有魅力的。如果要一一列举男孩的优点，哈里森相信两双手也不够用，言行举止，待人处事，他早已超出人们衡量二十二岁的标准。男孩能骑在他身上撒娇，也能大方面对数千枚镜头，诚实来讲，这让男人感到不安。如果汤姆的压力来自太过刺眼聚光灯，哈里森则因他优秀的朋友，兄弟，爱人而忧心忡忡。他可以像颗绕着太阳公转的行星，但更愿意与汤姆并肩，互相支持。这是哈里森四处蹦波的原因。他努力拉近自己与汤姆的距离，此举同时也冷落了那个曾因哈里森不在身边担心工作，失眠到更新推特的男孩。

 

哈里森俯下身，碰了碰他的额头。如果汤姆向男人无微不至的照顾致谢，那么哈里森则感激男孩让他融入新圈子，在采访中频频提到自己的名字，以及这场精彩色情演出。

 

他跪坐在男孩双腿间，温热的手抚上他的大腿，轻柔地按压，揉搓。令哈里森惊讶的是，尽管这具身体频频在自己面前展露下流和性欲，他还是像对待橱柜里的那些瓷盘子，小心翼翼。男人起身取来另只沙发上的抱枕，将其垫在汤姆腰下。他 缓缓抬汤姆的右脚，侧身，舔咬从小腿肚到膝窝的每寸皮肤。视线向下，男孩 深红色的穴口随着呼吸微微张合，乳白色的精液滴落在米黄色的枕套上。

 

哈里森将汤姆的小腿架上肩膀，食指中指戏谑地捅入他的屁股。男孩轻声梦呓，没有醒来，这无疑鼓舞了哈里森。他撑开汤姆的穴口，更多的液体流出，随后，伸入抠挖深处的精液。他的屁股又湿又热，黏糊糊地裹着男人的手指。哈里森的指甲刮过男孩屁股里敏感的经络，在熟悉的前列腺停留，按压。男人一边刺激汤姆的屁股，一边揉捏囊袋和根部。

 

毫无疑问，这给男孩带来了快感。汤姆低吟着，屁股毫无自觉的收缩，吸吮填满他的东西。疲惫的阴茎再次苏醒，跳动，随男人插入而摇晃，将少许前液洒在紧绷的小腹上。

 

“嗯？”男孩眨眨眼。

 

“早上好？或者下午好？”哈里森抽插着，笑着回答道。

 

“Really？意料之外啊。”汤姆抿嘴，不顾屁股传来的怪异感觉，一脚踩上男人的脸。

 

哈里森抽出挂着粘液的手指，抓上男孩的脚踝。他印下一吻，舌尖描绘着汤姆脚底的蜘蛛纹身，接着濡湿圆润的脚趾和其中的缝隙。这样有些痒，但汤姆不讨厌。他忍住笑意，抬手握住两人半硬的阴茎。

 

“嘿，调皮鬼。”哈里森停下动作，给平躺的男孩翻了个身。

 

“Okay，Daddy.” 汤姆咂嘴，接着，他惊呼道。“等等，这样不行。”

 

哈里森没有作答，实际上，他的脸埋在男孩湿漉漉的屁股里。男人呼出的热气洒在穴口周围敏感的皮肤上，舌尖卖力地戳刺，将唾液推进男孩的穴里。他的左手，拍打男孩挺翘的屁股，有几下打得重了，则改为揉捏。汤姆双腿打颤，羞耻的快感从尾椎一路攀上，他将脸埋在双臂之间，手指紧扣沙发皮垫。男孩的小腹随着哈里斯的动作与抱枕摩擦，前液在枕套上留下一道白痕。

 

“No...that is too much.”一声闷闷的哭腔。

 

汤姆的后穴痉挛着。哈里斯猛地嘬口男孩的屁股，手指摩擦会阴细嫩的皮肤，揉捏鼓胀的囊袋。因为姿势原因，汤姆被拍得通红的屁股高耸在男人面前，阵阵刺激下无意识地摇晃。哈里斯清楚汤姆所有敏感的地方，他食指摁上男孩尾椎骨的位置，身下的人尖叫着高潮。

 

哈里森俯身，温柔地询问男孩的状态。他叼着汤姆的耳尖，然后啃咬耳廓，耳垂和后颈。汤姆觉得自己像是被一只粘人大狗压在身下，而哈里森的所作所为不过是宣示主权。他心里暖暖的，谁不愿意和自己的爱人腻歪一块儿呢？男孩挺起屁股，左手背过身，手指撑开穴口旁的软肉。

 

“进来。”汤姆满脸通红。

 

“哇...”身后的男人低低地笑着，舔上汤姆左肩那颗淡痣。他将炙热坚硬的阴茎滑进男孩身体，停留在能让汤姆颤抖的地方。这样太疼了，他低吟着，希望哈里斯能移开。

 

男人挺动跨部，将性器推进，坚硬的头部抵进男孩最深处。浑浊的液体在一次次地撞击后，溅射在汤姆的屁股，大腿根和哈里斯小腹上。汤姆呜咽，他有些头晕。

 

哈里森抓住汤姆的双臂，他的身体凹得更厉害了，男人将他拉至身前。

 

“嗯...Harrison...”汤姆回过头索吻。

 

哈里斯回应男孩，同时安慰一直夹在抱枕与男孩身体间的阴茎。他锁住根部，另一只手戳刺汤姆淡粉色的龟头。敏感的小口也被悉心照料，湿热的液体被哈里森二次利用，润滑挺立的柱身。

 

汤姆呻吟，全身发颤，无助地双手想抓住什么。这不同以往的高潮，男孩缴枪多次，囊袋和性器不再传来射精的欲求，而是另一种急迫的发泄感。汤姆迷迷糊糊地回忆起在结束拍摄后脱不下衣服时的焦虑。

 

“Harrison，停下！”汤姆哽咽着。

 

身后的男人吻着他的脖子，反而捅得更深。他一手握住汤姆的腰，轻柔地打着圈，另一只握住男孩颤抖的手。汤姆咬牙，酸涩的快感和痛感啃噬身体的每一处，他难过得仰头深呼吸。

 

汤姆敢肯定，几个小时前去喝那瓶水是他做得最错误的决定。他略带怨恨地撇了眼哈里斯，低头望着眼前那滩深色污痕。男孩觉得自己像才跑了个马拉松，脸颊和耳朵烧得厉害。他的阴茎还在断断续续的喷射着液体，快感余韵击碎了男孩的羞耻心。

 

“看来我们得换沙发套了。”哈里斯蹭蹭男孩的肩窝，打趣道。

 

“Shut up, Harrison.” 汤姆赌气抽走和男人相扣的手指，拍打着环在他腰上的手臂，试图挣开束缚。

 

就如你预料的，哈里森将男孩抱得更紧了。他啄着汤姆汗津津的背，轻咬，讨好般呢喃。那根粗壮的东西却没那么听话，它还在汤姆敏感的屁股里跳动。

 

“你要还继续，下次我拿加大号的硅胶玩具插你！”汤姆爆粗，这东西太硌人。

 

“Tom...Tom please.” 哈里森差点被这句话逗乐了，他憋笑，哀求着。

 

“You fucking asshole...make it quick.” 男孩沉默几秒无奈地回答。

 

“Sure babe, promise I will.”

 

 

 


End file.
